zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
In The Service Of Her Highness
Ever since Nick saved the city from Bellwether with Judy´s help, his career as a detective had reached its peak. He was now more of a crimefighter than a simple detective, stopping many heinous crimes whenever he went. Often at times, the city´s most talented rabbit showgirl lent a helping paw in solving these mysteries too. Still, it wasn´t a hard life for the fox. He was more pleased with it than he ever had been, especially since Nick had reunited with the closest friend in his life in their adult years. Judy had started a new life as a professional belly dancer in Sahara Square´s nightlife, which had surprised him greatly. After the case, the two grew even closer than before and eventually started dating. Every time she could, Judy proved to be a valuable ally as Nick investigated the underworld of Zootopia. Soon, something different was waiting for both of them right ahead. One day, Chief Bogo had contacted the fox, requiring his assistance. Zootopia would be witnessing something special as the princess of the faraway kingdom named Macadamia was going to visit the city for a month. She was a vixen named Lotta L´Amour, who was very well known across the world for her beauty and kindness. Even though she was one of the wealthiest mammals alive, she was very generous and always donated respectable sums to all sorts of charities, and gave full support to things like interspecies couples and mammal inclusion initiatives. There was a reason why Lotta was a respected and beloved princess. However, it wasn´t going to be that easy for her in the city. Often when wealthy mammals from faraway lands visited the city, they either got kidnapped and held for ransom or robbed blind. Bogo feared this could happen to the vixen too, and sent Nick to protect her. Having stopped big heists before, the fox didn´t see this as too much of a challenge. Also, much to his delight, Judy would be visiting Her Royal Highness too. Lotta had heard so much of the city´s first rabbit belly dancer, and wanted to not only meet her, but also get a lesson or two from her. As long as the Princess was in Zootopia, Nick and Judy were going to stay close to Lotta and protect her. With his loved one helping the fox by his side, he was more than willing to take this mission. No matter what threat they would come across, together they´d find a way to stop it, just like with Bellwether. It sounded interesting for other reasons too. Nick was genuinely interested in the culture of this faraway land, and thought that the idea of living in a fancy palace as a bodyguard to royalty was very intriguing. Both him and Judy would get a respectable new duty, and enjoy their share of the palace life too. When Nick got the case, he contacted Judy immediately and they promised to meet together at the spot where Bogo had ordered the fox to go. They were ready for a month in the company of royalty, protecting the benevolent young heir to the throne from nefarious plans. Little did they know that somebody was indeed planning something like that for her… One morning, Nick and Judy were walking at the shores of Sahara Square, which were full of boats. They were supposed to meet Lotta at the biggest yacht in the area, where she was currently meeting Gazelle. “A month in the service of royalty….doesn´t sound bad at all. Especially since I´m in the company of royalty already”, Nick smiled lovingly at the rabbit. “Remember to behave well and show respect. Lotta comes from a long line of great sultans, and has one proud family line behind her. A true blue-blooded vixen”, Judy said as she carried her bag. Nick nodded. He had sworn to protect all the good mammals in the city, and was not going to disappoint this time either. The fox would do what it took when duty called. After a short walk, they came across the yacht, where Lotta would soon come out. They´d meet her before she´d officially enter the city with a ceremony. On the deck of the ship was where Lotta stood with Gazelle, having a friendly talk with her friend. The beautiful brown-haired vixen princess wore her white tunic with a matching tiger-striped skirt and a pink bejeweled turban. She had a very exotic and attractive aura around her that matched her royal status. As he saw Nick and Judy, she walked down the gangplank to meet them. “Pleased to meet you, Your Highness”, Nick bowed chivalrously before her. “The pleasure is all mine, Miss Hopps and Mr Wilde. I´ve heard so many great things about you two back at my kingdom. I feel most honored to have the heroic detective of the city in charge of my security during my stay in here”, Lotta said in her sweet voice. “Yes, you can trust Nick wholeheartedly. My boyfriend is the bravest and most loyal crimefighter that has ever set foot on this city´s soil. He´s the best in the business”, Judy patted Nick lovingly on the back, causing Lotta to smile proudly. “So you´re his girlfriend? The famous first rabbit belly dancer of the whole city? Oh, I can´t wait to have you visiting my court too. Ever since I heard of your success, I´ve always wished that you´d teach me that art too”, she said. Nick and Judy nodded. They already liked the Princess a lot; she came across as very polite and amiable, and not stuck-up in the slightest. Both the fox and the rabbit couldn´t wait to stand by her side during her visit in the city, and Judy already looked forward to giving dancing lessons to her. As they walked through the streets, Judy and Nick told her more of the city, as the vixen listened with great interest. Not only recommending the sights and the restaurants, but they also warned her of the criminals. “The organized crime is pretty strong in here, though. We´ll have to stay very vigilant in case they come up with something”, Nick told. “I appreciate your concern, but I´m not too worried. I´ve visited many kingdoms before, and I´ve never gotten kidnapped or robbed”, she answered. The fox hoped she was right, but he still kept his eyes open just in case. “So…what are you going to do first during your visit at Zootopia, Your Highness?” Judy asked. “Well, I´m meeting Lionheart today as I enter the city during the afternoon, and dining with the administration of the city. Later, I´ll go to my suite in Palm Tree that I´ve booked. You two can share a guestroom too during your stay”, the princess explained. “Can´t wait to see that” the rabbit was excited. Judy and Nick followed Lotta and her entourage, ready to spend time in the service of royalty for the first time. In a few hours, a large parade was taking place at Savannah Central as the Princess of Macadamia was approaching the Town Hall. Many mammals had gathered around the street to see the parade. “Ladies and gentlemen! Her Royal Highness, Princess Lotta Lamour!” the vixen´s koala valet announced. The princess herself sat on the seat of her limousine, waving at the cheering mammals. She was accompanied by Nick, Judy and a few rhino guards. Along with the car, several swordsmammals and dancers led the parade through the streets. It was a glorious sight, which made all the citizens of the city smile in excitement. Some even whistled at the attractive vixen, and Mayor Lionheart was waiting anxiously at the doorstep of the Town Hall. However, someone else was watching over the parade too, with sinister intent in mind. A jackal thug with an eye-patch observed them, and pulled out his cellphone. Meanwhile, at one of the skyscrapers of Tundratown, the feared mob boss Koslov was answering the call. Over time, the polar bear had become the most dangerous criminal in the district and he had even managed to overthrow his old boss Mr.Big. Since he operated in shadows, stopping him wasn´t that easy. "So...the Princess of Macadamia has come to the city, under the protection of an amateur detective. Interesting", Koslov murmured as he kept chatting on the phone. A cold smile appeared on his face as he smelled an opportunity during the talk. "Yes. Such a wealthy kingdom might pay a fine ransom if their Princess got kidnapped. If not, we´ll find other ways to make money from that vixen. You must follow and observe her and her companions for a few days, so that we can nab her at the right moment. There´s no way that plan can be stopped", he finished the call. In the quietness of his office, Koslov kept planning while smoking a cigar. He waited patiently for the time to strike. At the late afternoon, the Princess herself was dining at the party that was being held with Lionheart at the Town Hall. Lotta looked gorgeous in her dark pink evening gown as she shared a toast with the mayor. The lion listened to all the vixen´s news regarding her kingdom with great interest. Bogo, the chief of the ZPD was also at the same table with them. Behind her table and guards, Nick and Judy stayed close too. The fox had his best tweed suit on while the rabbit wore a beautiful gauzy purple dress which bore a slight resemblance to Lotta´s attire. They were happy to see the Princess get along with the locals so well. "She fits in with the other mammals in the city like a glove", Judy thought while eating her rice. "Indeed. I hope all goes well during her visit, and that I won´t fail her as a bodyguard", Nick thought as he ate his duck. He had never been hired to an escort mission like that before. "You won´t, I´m sure of it. If you could stop Bellwether´s plans, job like this should be very easy for you. There´s a reason I called you the best crimefighter in the whole city", the rabbit said encouragingly to her boyfriend. His slightly concerned face turned into a smile. Simple kind words from Judy´s mouth like that often had that effect on him. "It seems very likely...especially when you´re here with me. Even though you´re not a detective, your help is always valuable in missions like this. And I´m sure the Princess and you will make great friends", Nick thought, since he had already seen how well the two got along. "Yeah, I´m especially looking forward to giving my dance lessons to her. I also hope she too will that special someone in her life....like I´ve found you", Judy batted her eyelashes at the fox, which Lotta noticed too and smiled. "My companions are so adorable together", she said. The dinner went on as a mouse orchestra was playing and the desserts were brought in, from exotic pastries to fruit salads. Only the finest gourmet cuisine had been prepared for the dinner at the Town Hall. Soon, it was time for the couples to dance on the floor when the orchestra started to play a lovely ballad. Like a gentlemammal, Nick escorted Judy to the floor and begun the waltz with her. Even though the vixen didn´t have a date there, she still enjoyed seeing all the different kinds of couples dancing on the floor, especially Nick and Judy. Lotta could finally see the romantic chemistry between them that she had heard of before, and it impressed her. "That fox has always been quite the charmer with that bunny dancer", Bogo said. When the two ended their dance and kissed in front of the other mammals, Lotta gave them a thumb up and praised the waltz. She started to like her companions more and more. To her, they represented what she respected the most about the society of Zootopia. Later, the two heroes escorted the Princess to her royal suite in the Palm Tree, where they´d keep protecting her for some time. The vixen had booked the fanciest suite in the whole place, and was generous enough to let Nick and Judy enjoy it too. In a few minutes, they went to the highest floor via the elevator, where the suite was located. As Lotta´s koala valet opened the door, they were greeted to a magnificent sight. It truly looked like a suite made for royalty. Fancy cushions, canopy beds, art on the walls, a swimming pool, air conditioning, it had everything. Judy and Nick looked impressed. "Welcome to my "humble home" during my stay here", the Princess smiled proudly. "Wow. With living quarters like this, I´m sure you´re going to enjoy that stay", Nick nodded. The fox and the rabbit took a look around, admiring their guestroom that Lotta had reserved for the two. "No greasy walls or crazy neighbors in here, eh?" Nick asked Judy. "Not at all. Her Highness has a good taste, I must say", the rabbit dancer sat on the bed, feeling it´s softness. The fox lied next to her, placing his paw warmly on his girlfriend´s shoulder. "As the head of security to the Princess, I couldn´t ask for better quarters. Especially with you sharing it with me", he said. The night passed. Nick and Judy really had enjoyed their first night sleeping in these quarters, thanks to the air conditioning and the nice baths they had gotten to take before going to sleep. It was no wonder that hotel was called the best in the entire Zootopia. It all seemed good so far. The Princess was safe from any harm, and they still enjoyed the vixen´s company. She knew how close the two were to each other, which made her give one of the comfiest bedrooms in the suite to them, which the couple appreciated greatly. However, as the next day began, things were changing a little. The morning went fine, with Lotta being at a diplomatic meeting during breakfast and the two heroes accompanying her. Later at the afternoon, she had returned to the suite to get her first belly dancing lesson from Judy. At that moment, Nick was sitting at a coffee table, reading a newspaper while Judy was teaching Lotta at the rec room of the suite. The vixen had her workout attire on while the rabbit wore her usual dancer outfit. Nick smiled warmly at their direction, admiring the good job Judy was doing with Lotta. The Princess was a fast learner, just like Judy was when she started the whole hobby. In a few minutes, the two left the rec room and joined the fox in the coffee table. "Great progress so far, Your Highness. I can soon get you your very own bedlah too, when the time is right", Judy praised the fox as she sat down. "Thank you very much, my good friend. I´ll gladly take more lessons from you", Lotta wiped sweat off her forehead, taking her coffee cup. However, as Nick kept reading on the newspaper, he noticed something concerning. "Oh. There has been a jailbreak at Tundratown recently. Some of the district´s most dangerous kidnappers were among them", he said. Lotta and Judy put down their cups, noticing Nick´s concern. "Just recently? Is there anything else?" the belly dancer asked. "According to the jailer, it is likely that these were Koslov´s men that had planned this escape beforehand. As if they´re preparing for a bigger plan", Nick kept on reading. The Princess looked shocked. She had heard things about the city´s most infamous criminals, including the polar bear. "I hope they´re not planning something for you, Your Highness", Judy said. She looked at Nick too with concern. The fox nodded. The two knew they had to stay extra vigilant this time, just in case a kidnapping would happen. "Don´t worry. You have no need to be afraid as long as we´re here", Nick reassured. Lotta smiled at her new bodyguard. "I suppose you´re right", she used one of the napkins on the table. Even though the three weren't too worried, they still had a feeling something suspicious was about to happen soon. The detective and his girlfriend were getting prepared for a possible kidnapping attempt. The day went on easily. Nick and Judy escorted the Princess on her visit to a local art gallery, as well as the christening to one of the ships at Sahara Square. Even though Lotta´s worries faded away, Nick didn´t feel the same way. He stayed very close to his client, eyeing carefully around in case there were snipers or kidnappers near her. However, so far it had been safe travels for the blue-blooded vixen and her entourage, with no danger in sight. Judy also kept her eyes open, even though she wasn´t a detective. Nick had told her that Koslov had some of the most silent and effective assassins in the city, so the rabbit understood what was at stake there. Later that day, Judy and Nick followed Lotta back to her hotel suite, just like during the previous day. The two shared dinner with her, but weren´t going to sleep for a long time. Nick at least was going to stay vigilant as long as he could. Nick and Judy stood at the balcony of the suite, looking at the nearby streets together while the Princess was taking a swim at her pool. The detective fox and his girlfriend took a close look at the scenery around the hotel, but saw no suspicious movement there. "It´s almost eleven o´clock at night and everything safe so far", Nick looked at his Furlex watch. Darkness had already descended upon Sahara Square, with the full moon looking as great as usual. Judy clasped his paw, looking at him encouragingly. "I wouldn´t be too worried if I were you, darling. With us watching, I´m sure no thug would get in unnoticed", the belly dancer rabbit told her boyfriend. Nick smiled back at her warmly. Lotta walked past the duo towards her bedroom after just leaving the pool. She had a pink towel around her curvaceous body, wearing only a tiny blood red bikini underneath it. "I´m going to take a shower before going to sleep. Do what you have to", she told. "As you wish, Your Highness. I´ll stay watch here", Nick told, as Judy went to help the Princess. However, neither of them noticed someone behind the hotel, who was climbing on the wall unnoticed. It was a wolf thug in a black jumpsuit with a bandit hat and a listening device. He was one of Koslov´s men, who was on a mission currently. "The route is clear so far. Sam and Gerald will be soon here with air support. The Princess is as good as ours", he whispered to his listening device. Danger was closer than Judy and Nick thought. For half an hour, the two stayed at the balcony as Lotta had already gone to sleep. Nothing had happened so far underneath their eyes. "Glad this has gone so well so far. We better take a short break", Nick yawned a bit as the two went back in. "You make for a great head of security", Judy gave the fox a tiny kiss along the way. "Thanks, darling. I can´t see how this could go wrong at all", he said. Suddenly, something happened. Two armed wolf thugs were in the suite, pointing guns at Nick and Judy. However, the fox and his girlfriend weren´t startled by it at all. Nick and Judy tried to fight them off, using Nick´s self-defense skill and Judý´s athletic feats that proved useful during her dances too. They put up a good fight, but it didn´t last for long, until one of the wolves dropped two big smoke capsules on the ground. The two coughed a lot until the smoke faded away. However, they were soon interrupted by a scream. "The Princess!" Judy was shocked. Nick knocked out the thugs as she went to see if Lotta was okay. But she was gone! The kidnappers had already gone and taken her away, leaving no trace. Whoever had snatched her had already taken her out of the suite. "Drat! They got her! We have to go after them", Nick said, looking around the room. He only saw signs of struggling on the bed as Lotta had tried to escape, but in vain. However, Judy found a ransom note on the table. "We got the Princess of Macadamia. However, we´re not going to kill her, for we know how valuable this vixen is to both her country and to Zootopia. If you want her back, you must bring a ransom of 80 000 dollars to my mansion in Tundratown in two days. If not, the Princess will become my permanent property. Sincerely, Koslov", she read from the note. "Permanent property? So he is going to make her one of his vixen servants at his spa? That´s no way to treat royalty!" Nick said. "No it isn´t. But we cannot pay a sum that big, at least from our wallets. The money I earn as a belly dancer is tip money compared to that", Judy added. "Then we must find our way to his mansion and bring the Princess back before it´s too late. I wish there would be some clues leading to the place", the fox detective looked closer to the bed. After carefully looking through it, he found something that one of Koslov´s men had most likely dropped. It was a small card. Looking closer to it, Nick saw that it was a membership card to the Arctic Depths Casino, a place famous for its roulette tables and betting parlors. "Hmmm...At least now we know where to start", he thought. In a couple of hours, Nick and Judy had arrived to the casino, which was a marvelous sight with its boreal lights-style lighting and ice castle exterior. Several fancily dressed mammals were walking around there. Yet none of them looked suspicious, and nobody seemed to even notice that the visiting Princess was missing. Finding Koslov there wasn´t easy. Nick and Judy walked amidst the mammals in their casual wear, not trying to attract attention. They looked around the whole place, and didn´t see any of the thugs. "Our kidnappers have hid their tracks quite well. What should we do?" Judy asked. Nick looked at the upper floor, until he saw the casino´s owner there, who was a porcupine with glasses. He stood at a barroom counter near a huge roulette table. "Maybe we should ask him first", Nick said. "I´ll wait here. I don´t want to be recognized", Judy stood near an aquarium. She had a feeling some of those patrons had been in her shows, and didn´t want them to notice her just in case. "Hello there!" Nick went to the counter. "Hello, Mr.Fox! What can I do for you?" the porcupine asked in a garrulous tone. "One whiskey and one bourbon please. And also, I´d like to ask you something", Nick said as he ordered a drink for him and Judy. "Sure. Ask, and I will answer", the porcupine said as he filled the glasses. Since he seemed like a trustworthy guy, Nick spoke up. "I´m looking for my boss, Koslov. Do you have any idea where he has been lately?" he pretended to be working for him. "Sure. He´ll be hosting a big party tonight at his mansion at Icicle Boulevard. Hope you won´t miss it, if you are indeed working for him", the porcupine told. "Party?" Nick wondered. "Yeah. I´m bringing some gambling equipment there that he ordered too. Here´s a guestlist to check out if you want to check out, he gave several guestlists to his men and employees just in case intruders entered the party", the porcupine handed out a sheet of paper. Nick looked at it carefully. Names of several entertainers and catering people were in it. However, he noticed something interesting. "Nina Wulpe? Who is she?" he noticed a name he had never heard before, but the name was marked as "Cancelled". "Oh, she´s the best nightclub singer Tundratown has ever seen. A red fox, just like you. Often travels with her grey rabbit valet named Jon Hares. However, she got sick and can´t attend Koslov´s party, even though he always loves her singing. Too bad", the porcupine told as Nick went back to Judy. He explained everything to the rabbit as he offered her some bourbon. Judy had now an idea what was going on. "So we now know where the mansion is. But we just can´t go rummaging in without invitation, or we get caught, and Lotta might suffer", Nick said. "What can we do then? We have no idea where we can get those invitations", Judy asked. Nick thought about it some time. Suddenly, he came up with a surprising idea. "We may not have an invitation...but they´ll let us in if they know who we are", he said, smiling slyly. "What do you mean?" Judy wondered. "The porcupine mentioned Nina Wulpe and Jon Hares, two mammals that are our species and whose names sound exactly like us, but they can´t attend. However, they will come to the party after all. It´s time we go in disguise", Nick decided. Judy was surprised, but smiled. She had often heard how Nick was good at undercover missions during his detective tasks, disguising himself not only as other foxes, but also as mammals of other species and even female mammals. It sounded just like the type of mission where that skill would come in handy. "Then let us get started, my sly fox", Judy smirked. Holding paws, they left the nightclub and went to plan their next operation. The two were going to break into Koslov´s party unnoticed, and attempt to save Princess Lotta before it was too late. Later, the two found the location of the mansion at the Icicle Boulevard , and walked towards it in disguise, among a host of other guests that were on their way there. Nick and Judy were there just in time. The fox had found out about what Nina Wulpe looked, and had put on a blonde wig and a matching red dress with the right shoes and makeup. He put a lot of effort in that disguise so nobody could tell it was Nick beneath that. Judy on the other hand had a black suit with glasses and a mustache, just like Jon Hares had in his photo. She and Nick stayed very close to each other, trying not to cause attention. "Remember the cover story, since we don´t have an invitation", Judy whispered, which she had considered a part of their plan. "Yes. And try to speak in a deeper voice", Nick added. When they arrived to the door, they were greeted by a big bulky musk ox bouncer, who was checking the guestlist. "Names", he said in a gruff tone. "Oh, I´m so sorry I forgot my invitation. It went into the paper trash by mistake when I was cleaning up my drawers, I´m so sorry", Nick said in a falsetto voice, trying to sound believable. "We´re Nina Wulpe and Jon Hares", Judy faked a deep voice. The musk ox took a careful look on the list, until he found the names. "Walk in", he murmured, letting the two in. Koslov´s mansion was huge, almost the size of a castle. With its casino equipment and large barrooms, it looked like it was easy to get lost there. "So...what do we do next?" Judy led Nick away from the crowd. Nick then pulled out a small vial from the purse that was a part of his disguise. "I looked through the schedule of the party, and there apparently is a cake being served before Nina was supposed to sing. Since I can´t sing like Nina at all, I thought before that we could work out my little plan. We´ll put this sleeping medicine on the cake, and anyone who eats it will sleep for almost an hour. That gives us ample time to find Lotta. Just like the guests, the guards also eat the stuff that´s on the same table, so the drugged cake takes care of them as well", the fox explained. Judy smiled. It sounded like a good plan. "Very smart, slick! However, we don't know where the Princess is being held at all", she said. Nick took that into consideration, and pondered a bit. "If Koslov has a private suite that has high security, I´m sure she´s held there", he said. "Alright. Let´s go to the party first. And try to be convincing, like with the way you walk", the rabbit gave advice to him, to which he nodded. The two walked along with the guests, waiting for the right moment to put the medicine on the cake. Meanwhile, Koslov was just returning from his spa at his private suite, smoking a cigar while putting his suit back on. As he sat down, one of the bear´s men arrived there. "All the guests are here, Sir. We can begin the party officially now. No news from the ransom money, though", he said. "Well that´s a shame. Doesn´t matter though, I´m in no hurry. Besides, the Princess makes for a nice addition to my suite here", Koslov grinned. In the spa area, Lotta was forced to work along with the scantily clad arctic vixen masseuses, dressed up just like them, serving drinks and giving massages to his most prestigious guests. For someone like her, it felt very humiliating. The vixen hoped that the rescue wasn´t too far. "Hope you´ll find your way here, Hopps and Wilde. I´m counting on you", she whispered to herself, trying to stay strong. Minutes passed, as Nick and Judy had checked the area carefully. Judy headed to the area where the cake was being made, while Nick tried to stay in his role. "Ah, the famous Nina Wulpa. Care to sing one of your best hits?" a gambling raccoon asked on one of the tables. "Oh, I´m terribly sorry, my throat is sore at that moment. Just wait until the dinner is being served, I´m saving it for that", Nick spoke in his fake voice. "Very well then. Can´t wait!" the gambler went back to his work. However, Nick got a little nervous as he saw Koslov enter the area. He tried his best not to attract attention from him, in case the bear would recognize him. Judy on the other hand managed to sneak into the kitchen, where the baker had just left to get some beignets for the table. It was just the right chance for her to put the medicine in. "A good sleep is what all you guys need", she smiled, placing it down carefully. The sleeping medicine was the kind that nobody would even notice in the cake. When she was done, she put the cake on its place carefully as the baker walked in again. Judy headed out of the kitchen back to her boyfriend, who had taken a table at the distant part of the party. "You succeeded?" Nick asked. "Yes. Now we have to wait for the medicine to work. Just stay quiet and down, they´ll be down before Nina Wulpe was supposed to sing", Judy sat down. "Ladies and gentlemen, the dinner is served!" the boar baker brought the cake and the other goods to the dining hall while a panda orchestra played in the background. Even Koslov joined the party, gazing quickly at the disguised couple. "Hmmm... Miss Wulpe and her valet look a little odd today", he murmured as he started to eat. From caviar to champagne, all sorts of fine treats were brought to the guests. Judy even got some for Nick and her to enjoy while waiting for the plan to work out. "Not gonna lie, Tundratown has some of the best baked goods in Zootopia. The cannolis especially are really something", Nick noted. After a few minutes, the cake was brought in. It was served to all the guests and guards, who took a bite. Noticing nothing, they really enjoyed its taste. Suddenly, all of them started to feel very drowsy in the middle of the party, even the musicians. In five minutes, the entire party was down. "Alright. The route is clear, let´s go!" Judy said as the two headed out. The disguised rabbit and her fox walked through the hallways, until they reached the suite. With the guards out of commission, it looked like an easy way out. However, there was someone who didn´t take a bite out of the cake and was still awake. As Judy and Nick got out of their disguises, they approached the door. It was crystal clear to them what they had to do. "Let´s get Lotta out of here before it´s too late", Nick said, going in. At the doorstep, he noticed how relieved the captured Princess was to see him alive. "Not so fast!" Koslov´s voice boomed. Judy turned, and noticed the polar bear holding a big pistol towards the heroes and his captive. All three of them gasped. "Ah, Detective Wilde. Impersonating a guest and meddling with my business now too. And the city´s most famous belly dancer is in cahoots with you, who would´ve expected? One thing is sure though: you chose to mess with the wrong mobster", the bear threatened. "We won´t surrender to you!" Nick said, trying to help Lotta. "Escort her to safety, Nick. I´ll deal with him", Judy moved closer to Koslov. "Be careful, Hopps!" the vixen said as Nick carried her out of the building The polar bear chuckled coldly, putting down the gun as he was ready for a melee brawl. Nick looked concerned for Judy, but the rabbit reassured that she knew what she was doing. Even though she was a dancer and not a crimefighter technically, Judy was still very strong and energetic thanks to all the workout she did. When Koslov tried to pin her down with all of his strength, she fought back vigorously. Even he couldn´t believe his eyes. "A puny dancing girl won´t stand a chance against the scourge of Tundratown!" Koslov gained the upper hand again, ready to claw Judy. Still, she showed no fear. Judy kicked him and managed to keep fighting. The rabbit wasn´t going to let the bear hurt her boyfriend or the Princess as long as she drew breath. "Never underestimate the little one, you furry brute", Judy said. After struggling for a while, Judy finally knocked him down. She wiped sweat off her forehead as the fight had ended, and the polar bear was defenseless. "Curse you, Hopps and Wilde!" he swore. In a few minutes, the ZPD had arrived. Koslov and his goons were taken to prison, and Lotta was safely back at her hotel suite. Nick and Judy stayed on the crime scene for a while as Bogo arrived. "Thank Goodness you two saved her Highness. I can´t even think of what would´ve happened if Koslov would´ve never given her up", the buffalo said. "You can praise the efforts of the city´s best detective and crimefighter, Chief. No bad guy stands a chance against my dear Nick", Judy patted the fox on the back. Feeling flattered, Nick smiled at her. "Well, you too helped quite a lot. You´re the one who took on Koslov mammal to mammal after all", he really appreciated her help. Bogo nodded, as he could see and understand how great team those two made, despite their different professions. "I sure am proud of you. And so is the Princess; in fact, I heard she´ll be rewarding you two for your bravery tomorrow at the Town Hall", the buffalo revealed. "Rewarded? Wow", Nick couldn´t believe it. "You deserve it", Judy hugged him. They were in for a celebration. The next day, it was quite the ceremonious sight at the courtyard of the Town Hall as Princess Lotta Lamour gave medals of honor to the two that had saved her life. Even though she wasn´t leaving the city until the next morning, the vixen still felt like it was the right moment to do it. Both citizens of Zootopia and some subjects of her own kingdom had come to see it. "Me and the people of Macadamia are eternally grateful to you two. I´d be honored if you two would visit my kingdom and my court again someday", she said. Everybody cheered as the medals were handed to Nick and Judy. "I´ll gladly accept your offer, Your Highness. Pleasure to help you", Nick bowed with respect, and Judy did the same. "You two do make a great team. And thanks for the dance lessons, Judy!" Lotta smiled. The rabbit had promised to give more to her if she´d revisit the city someday. "See you!" Judy waved as the two left the area. In a few minutes, they walked back towards the main city. Its streets looked a lot more peaceful now that Koslov´s terror had ended. "That was quite an adventure. Doesn´t pale much in comparison to our first one together", Nick thought. "You proved yourself to be a worthy hero again. Lotta can be proud of you....but not as much as I am", Judy looked at him caringly. Nick remembered how Judy had said the latter part during their previous adventure too. She had always encouraged and supported the fox detective during his missions, and without her, Nick wouldn´t have felt as motivated as he did. As they kept strolling towards home, they saw how the Princess drove away in her car too, waving at the admiring crowd. Nick and Judy were both happy to see that her visit turned out unforgettable, despite being kidnapped. "It´s not every day a detective and a belly dancer make friends with royalty...although my girlfriend already feels like the latter", Nick held her paw. Judy blushed, and smiled at him. "Oh Nick, still the same darling fox I know and love", she said. The rabbit kissed Nick softly on his cheek, which made him smile even more. "So....what would the Ara-Bunny Princess like to do, since we´re not needed at work anymore today?" he asked. Judy pondered a bit, until she came up with an idea. "Oh, just a little stay at the Acacia Juice bar during a hot day like this would be nice", she said. Judy had thought of that since she had seen Lotta drink a lot of those juices during their lunches together too. "I was thinking about the same thing too", Nick chuckled, taking Judy by the paw as they headed out. Once again, the best detective in Zootopia had saved the day and even won the respect of royalty in the progress. There was a reason they were said to make for a great team. THE END. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Undercover missions Category:Action stories Category:Stories where Koslov is the villain Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories featuring a quest to defeat the villain Category:Stories where Nick dresses up as a woman Category:Fanon stories